Out of the Park
by fly-blackbird-fly
Summary: LBD Universe, Gigi, Fitz, and Darcy decide on a surprise outing for Lizzie in a celebration of her return to Pemberley Digital.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Pemberley

**This is my first shot at a fanfiction, so lets see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any parts of Pride and Prejudice, sadly enough**

Lizzie told herself not to be scared. It was only Pemberley Digital, and she was here to finish what she started. She could do this. Besides, with Lydia settling back in at home and Jane once again in LA, this seemed like the right thing to do. She could feel everything sliding back into place, well that is, except for one thing.

William Darcy.

A small part of her brain wondered if she had ulterior motives for wanting to return so soon. She told herself it was for her thesis, but looking up at that big, reflective building on the sidewalk on a sunny, spring Monday morning in San Francisco, she wasn't so sure anymore. She found his office quickly and imagined him looking down at her, so small outside. She shook her head of such silly thoughts and tried to focus.

"He's the CEO, he's not going to be staring out his window on the off chance I come back." She muttered to herself. She didn't even know if he knew she was back, since she had only called two days ago and figured everything out with Dr. Gardner.

Bracing herself once again, she walked through the doors she had once thought of has home and walked toward the front desk. The receptionist was just as pleasant as before as he handed over her old badge and gave her the keys to her new office. She thanked him and headed over to the elevators, her memory of how to navigate the vast halls of Pemberley Digital quickly coming back.

Once inside her new office she simply collapsed into the chair behind the desk; apparently it took more effort to look calm than she had originally thought. While she calmed herself, she fired up the computer and fished out her ever present camera and tried to find a good place to put the tripod.

She had been in the office maybe 15 minutes before a knock was heard on the door and Gigi Darcy came bursting into the room.

"Lizzie! YOU'RE HERE!" Lizzie quickly found herself enveloped into a lung crushing hug from her wonderful friend.

"Yeah, I just got here actually! I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I was here!" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Well, you know how finely tuned my Lizzie senses are!" Gigi's voice took on a serious tone as she asked "How are you holding up, Lizzie, seriously?"

Lizzie looked into Gigi's eyes and saw the sympathy there, but she also saw the pain of having been through the same experience reflected back at her. She gave a small, sad smile and replied as best she could.

"I've been better, but I think I'll be okay. I think we all will be, in time. That's why I wanted to get back here so quickly, I mean, I figured nothing could distract me better then finishing my thesis and graduating."

Gigi smiled and placed her hand on Lizzie's arm. "Well, if it's a distraction you want, then I have just what the doctor ordered!" Lizzie had gotten good at recognizing Gigi's trademark mischievous smirk, and was slightly guarded when she asked what she had in mind. Gigi's response was just what she expected.

"It's a surprise! Just keep Saturday open, and we will take care of the rest!" she finished with a flourish.

"Who's 'we', Gigi?" Lizzie inquired with a raised eyebrow. Gigi's smile faltered slightly and her eyes dropped to the floor, staring intently at her boots.

"Oh...you know..." she trailed off, unable to meet Lizzie's eyes.

"Gigi" Lizzie gave a warning. Heaving a sigh, Gigi looked up and met the fiery red head's unwavering stare.

"Just Fitz and me...and William." At the sound of his name, Lizzie felt heat rush to her cheeks. She wondered how long she could avoid any more match making schemes from Gigi and Fitz. She could begin to imagine the plans they had set up- maybe a nice picnic where her and Darcy end up getting stranded by themselves or a museum tour where they both get locked into a gallery, or God forbid, another closet. Almost as if she spoke the words aloud, Gigi spoke again.

"Don't worry, no schemes. William made Fitz and I promise that if we wanted to make plans and hang out we had to be on our best behavior and stay out of yours and his lives." She stated with a nod of her head. Slightly taken aback by the outright confession, Lizzie could only manage a weak mumbled reply.

"So, I'll just let you get settled, and then we can get lunch later?"

"Sounds wonderful, Gigi" Lizzie smiled at the retreating girl, and turned back to her camera. She needed to film her next video and finish her interview with the CEO, along with getting some background information from other departments. She thought about emailing Darcy's secretary to set up another meeting, but then she thought she could call Darcy himself and ask when he as free. Her hand froze halfway to her phone as her thoughts took over.

_Do I want to meet with him right now? I haven't even unpacked all my stuff yet. I don't know what questions I would ask. I need to figure out how to apologize and say thank you for taking care of Lydia the way he did._

These thoughts and more flooded her brain as she tried to think of the most logical step. She decided she would wait for the interview for a time when she was more stable and could handle seeing him in person again. Though it had been a little over a month since she left him with box tickets to the theater and a broken heart, she hadn't actually stopped thinking about him. How he rubbed her back when she finally answer Charlotte's call. How his eyes locked into hers and she could see the genuine worry and care he was feeling when he asked her to 'please, just tell me what's wrong.' She watched as his face changed from worry to anger and stone when she mentioned George's name. She flinched at the memory of him abruptly standing and telling her to be ready in 5 minutes, not getting her out of his sights quick enough. Her favorite memory to dwell on during those few days of hell was the look on his face as he shut the door of the car he hired to come get her. She couldn't place her finger on what emotions flicked over his face in that moment- she figured it was dancing between relief at escaping another scandal with Wickham and sympathy for her position as it was one he knew well. She granted herself one quick glimpse over her shoulder as she drove away. The image of him standing stoically on the sidewalk would forever be imprinted in her brain.

It seemed like only moments has passed when Gigi returned to see if she was ready for lunch. Lizzie quickly grabbed her stuffed and followed the petit dark haired girl down the hallway. When they were halfway to the elevators, she voiced the question that had been lurking in the back of her mind since she had arrived this morning.

In a subdued voice she asked "will your brother be joining us today?" Gigi smirked a little at the question and quickly shook her head.

"He can't today, a new project is launching next week and he will be in meetings all day for the next few days to make sure everything goes smoothly. You know how he is, perfection is demanded, so he'll make sure it's perfect." After a slight pause, she continued "you know, you can call him William, or even Will. He wouldn't mind it, coming from you." This declaration had Lizzie blushing once again. She briefly wondered if she was going to blush every time the mere mention of Darcy- Will, she corrected- came up. She could only imagine what would actually happen _when_ she finally ran into him again in person.

Though Darcy was scarce at lunch, another familiar face did make an appearance. A "LIZZIE B!" could be heard across the patio they were sitting at, as Lizzie turned to see an energetic Fitz headed their way.

"Fitz! Oh man, hi!" Lizzie squeals as she jumps up, "it's been way, way, way to long!"

"It has, my lady, it has. BUUUUT, that'll all be fixed this weekend on our awesome 'Lizzie San Francisco Adventure, Part TWO!" he finished with his hands waving excitedly. Lizzie just cocked her head to the side and offered a puzzled looked.

"Part TWO? Gigi, you've already shown me all of San Francisco the last time I was here. Why would we have to do a Part TWO?" Lizzie asked, placing extra emphasis on the last few syllables. She saw Gigi coming back with a retort and quickly cut her off. "I mean, I figured we were just doing dinner or a picnic or maybe just hanging out at your house...?" She slowly trailed off seeing the looks passed between the two conniving cohorts in front of her.

"Weeeellllll...you're partially right. We will probably be having dinner, maybe at my house" Gigi paused and wiggled her eyebrows "but, then again, maybe we won't be." With a nod of her, Gigi established that that was all would be said on the subject for now and swiftly changed the topic.

"So, Lizzie, what's your plan for you big return to Pemberley?"

"Well, I need to finish some background info on all the different department- I didn't have a chance to check out costume design last time I was here, and then finish my report. Oh, and I need to wrap up my interview with your brother." Lizzie prayed she sounded as nonchalant as she could, but judging from the looks passed between Gigi and Fitz she didn't think so.

"Ahh, well, good luck" Fitz said with a wink. "Be sure to go easy on the guy, okay, Lizzie B?" He added, as Lizzie blushed and looked at her food.

"Only if he'll go easy on me" Lizzie muttered to herself, as she finished her meal and headed back to the office to try and get some work done.


	2. Chapter 2: With Mr Exclusive Himself

** Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of _Pride and Prejudice_ or The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**

**Also, big shout out to my best friend Brittany for reading this and not laughing at me and my obsessions!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support, hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a let down!**

Three days. That's how long it took William Darcy to finally see Lizzie. He didn't need to be told she was back, however. He could feel her. Her felt her presence throughout the entire office, and it took everything in him to not run down to her office to see her beautiful face once again. He had told himself that she needed some time to settle back in and return to the old schedule she had established while she was here. Plus, he actually was launching a project the next week and hadn't been home before 10:30 that entire week due to the endless amounts of meetings he had with each department associated. So, on Wednesday afternoon when he realized he had no meeting scheduled during lunch, he decided to pop his head into her office. After a quick knock and a nice "come in" was heard, he opened the door. He caught her on the tail end of filming her next video. He didn't understand his inexplicable timing to always crash her videos, but at least now he wasn't scared to be in them. After she gently patted the seat next to her, he sat down with a quick glimpse at the camera, then refocusing his eyes on her.

"Hello, Lizzie. Welcome back to Pemberley. I hope you've readjusted nicely. How are you?" He watched as her cheeks turned up at a small smile. God, he had missed that smile. He could feel himself smiling back in response. He didn't know how he had managed to survive the one month she was gone, it was like she took the sunshine with him. Gigi had pointed it out a week after she left that he was even worse than normal. He had chalked it up to lots of projects and emotional strain, but he knew he was lying. It was her; it was always going to be Lizzie Bennet.

She ran her fingers through her auburn hair and cleared her throat, shaking him from his thoughts. "I've been well, thank you. I thought it was going to be hard coming back, after...well, everything, but I'm perfect. I feel much better. I feel like I'm home." His chest constricted at her use of the word 'home' when describing his company. It was his deepest desire that she would be comfortable and love this place as much as he did. He felt his face become warm at her wonderful compliment. He broke eye contact and looked at his hand, unable to remember his train of thought. Luckily, Lizzie saved him.

"What about you, Mr. Exclusive? I've been here three days and this is the first time I've been graced with your presence!" She said with mock indignation while bumping her shoulder against his. The heat and tingles he'd grown accustomed to spread throughout his entire body. _She's wondered about me. She cares where I've been_. He tried to squelch these thoughts and focused on his answer.

"Well, I've been more busy than usual. We're in the process of launching another web project, and we've recently secured another deal with a sister company to do some collaboration."

"So I've heard, Gigi said you haven't been home at a normal hour in ages. And she also says you're probably not eating at all." Lizzie commented with slight lilt of concern woven in her teasing voice. "In fact," she continued "I bet you can't remember the last time you had a proper meal."

He thought for a moment, but couldn't seem to think of anything. "Uhh, of course I can. I had..." he trailed off hoping something would materialize into his brain. But, Lizzie being Lizzie, beat him to the punch.

"That's it. Get your stuff, we're going to lunch. I'm calling Gigi and Fitz, I'm sure they haven't seen you in a few days either" she declared. He watched as she turned to the camera and concluded "I mean, he's basically saved my life more times than I can count, it wouldn't be fair to let him starve to death, right? Right. So this is Lizzie and Darcy going to get food!" she finished with a wave and then fluidly stood up and stopped the recording. He watched her as she reached for her coat and purse, completely baffled at the turn of events. She was almost to the door when she turned around to check on his movement. She held his gaze for a second and then offered him a charming smile. Darcy couldn't help his immediate response of a matching smile, and then quickly rose to follow her.

After she returned from lunch, Lizzie told herself she forced him to go because he hadn't been eating or sleeping and she was just looking out for his health. She swore it had nothing to do with getting to stare at his face, and the smile that she could sometimes coax out from hiding. And, it didn't even matter that he was still as sweet and wonderful as she remembered. It was all because he wasn't eating.

The next time Darcy swung by her office it was almost close to quitting time on Friday afternoon. She was just wrapping up some emails when she heard his familiar knock on the door.

"It's open!" She called out, briefly taking her eyes off the computer to watch him open the door. He walked over and sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"How may I help you today, Mr. Darcy?" She asked with a smile on her face. He smiled back and slightly raised his shoulders, the closest thing to a shrug she'd ever seen him do.

"I am perfectly fine, Ms. Bennet. I was coming to check on you."

"Mr Darcy," she paused to shake her head at his gentlemen ways "I am wonderful. I am heading out soon, actually. Do you plan on actually leaving the office tonight?" He could still hear the concern for him laced in her voice, and his heart swelled.

Clearing his throat he responded with as light of a tone as he could. "Actually, that's why I came here. I am almost done, and was wondering if you needed a ride home. It's been a while since you last walked here, and the hills are still as unforgiving as they were last time." He gave her his trademark smirk, and she felt herself melt a little. She didn't even try to weigh the options and immediately responded she would love one. He nodded, and told her he would be ready to go in 10 minutes, and to meet him downstairs in the lobby. With another nod, he was off to gather his stuff.

She returned to her final few emails and quickly packed up. This would be the first time Darcy and she would be all alone. Just the two of them. Her and William Darcy. In a car. Her pulse quickened as she descended into the lobby and saw him standing by the door. He offered her his arm and they set off toward the car. He opened her door for her and helped inside. She felt the familiar pull at her stomach whenever he did something overly sweet and chivalrous for her.

Once he got in on his side, a thought occurred to her, and she immediately pounced on him.

"Mr Darcy, do you happen to know what exactly we are doing tomorrow? Gigi and Fitz refuse to tell me anything." He gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

"I have a slight guess as to what we could possibly do, but I haven't asked Gigi nor do I know if she would actually do this...certain outing" he finished obscurely with a wave of his hand. "If it is what I suspect," he continued on, "then it will be a fairly causal day, spent mainly outside and it is something that you have to do to be considered a true San Franciscian." Lizzie didn't catch too much of the end of his spiel, she had latched on to his observation of 'being casual'. She was too busy picturing what William Darcy could possibly wear tomorrow; surely he didn't own anything 'fairly casual', she couldn't remember the last time she had even seen him without his suspenders and bow ties and firmly pressed white button shirt, all concealed in a nice suit. She then began to imagine what he would look like without his suit on, and that lead to thinking to what he would look like without much of anything on. But that train of thought was a road she wasn't entirely comfortable going down. She stopped herself quick enough to make a reply.

"That's more than I've been told. I haven't gotten anything!" Lizzie gave with fake anger. Darcy chuckled once more as he pulled up to her apartment.

"I'm sure you can just text Gigi with what you possible need to bring or wear and she will give you her approval. I'm surprised she hasn't actually told you what to wear." Her reply was cut off from a beep on her phone. Gigi had texted her.

"Speak of the devil", Lizzie muttered as she read the message. She couldn't help to laugh as she read over its contents. Darcy shot her a confused face, and she took pity on him and read it aloud. "It's from your sister. And it says 'For tomorrow, we'll be at your place by 2, be ready. I'm bringing a shirt for you to wear, so don't worry about that. Jeans will be perfect, and look cute! Xoxo Gigi'. Well, I guess that answers my questions." Lizzie said with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dar- Will." She finished with a rush as she hopped out of his car. If he was shocked he hid it very well.

"Have a goodnight Lizzie. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: Whataburger

Saturday morning dawned early in Lizzie's not-hers house. She had slept a little restlessly the night before knowing that she was going to spend the day with some of her favorite people. Her excitement didn't seem to be able to contain itself. Glancing at the clock, she calculated that she had 5 hours to kill, so Lizzie rose and went to find some breakfast and something to entertain herself with. She discovered a M.A.S.H. marathon on TV and settled in to watch as many episodes as she could and still leave adequate time to get ready.

She wasn't too stressed about what to wear. Gigi said she was bringing her a shirt and to wear jeans, so all she needed was to do her hair and find really good shoes. She decided to straighten her hair and add a headband that Gigi and she had discovered one weekend at a wicked vintage store. At precisely two o'clock there was a rapid knock on the door, and Lizzie had to remind herself to walk to the door. Gigi stood on the other side wearing a bright orange shirt with the word "GIANTS" emblazoned on the front. She squealed and rushed into the house and shut the door behind her.

"Lizzie! Hi!" she exclaimed before jumping on Lizzie for a hug.

"Hey Gigi, you look...sporty?" was all Lizzie could manage. Gigi merely nodded her thanks and did a little spin to show off the number on the back of her shirt.

"Why thanks. You look great, but you would look even better in this" she replied with a flourish as she removed a white shirt from her bag. This shirt had a matching "GIANTS" on it, though her number was different than Gigi's. Lizzie shrugged out the t-shirt she was wearing and took the shirt from Gigi.

"So, I take it we're going to see a San Francisco Giants game today?" Lizzie remarked with her head still stuck in the t-shirt. She finally emerged on the other side and went to check her hair in the mirror.

"You are exactly right Ms. Bennet. It's the opening game of the season! The gates open at 4:30 and there's going to be opening day festivities and then then game starts at 6. We're going to get some lunch beforehand though!" Gigi was almost bouncing off the wall with all her excitement. Lizzie had forgotten of how much of a sports fan Gigi actually was. There was another knock on the door, accompanied with a "Lizzie B! G-to-the-D! LETS GO!"

Lizzie grabbed her purse and checked her reflection one more time, and then opened to the door to an impatient looking Fitz and Darcy. Fitz was sporting a shirt similar to Gigi's with a matching baseball hat on top of his massive fro. He had a 'We're # 1' foam finger which he was currently using to poke Darcy in the face, repeatedly. Lizzie laughed and turned her focus over to Darcy. He was wearing a matching white shirt to Lizzie, and his glasses. He was also wearing blue jeans and Vans. Her stomach fluttered slightly when she looked up and met his gaze. He gave her a small smile while simultaneously trying to ward off Fitz's persistent finger.

"Shall we, ladies?" Darcy inquired, with an incline of his head. He led the way back to the car. He stopped to hold the back door open for Gigi and Lizzie, but instead Fitz and Gigi barreled into the backseat, pushing and shoving like small children. Darcy merely rolled his eyes and opened the front door for Lizzie. She thanked him and delicately climbed into the car. As he walked around the car, Lizzie glared at Gigi and Fitz through the rear view mirror. The two in the back merely laughed, and began an animated conversation between themselves. Darcy got in, started the car, tuned the radio to a Top 40 station, and began their adventure. Lizzie sent Darcy a quizzical look at his choice of car ride music. He merely sent her another shrug and continued driving on.

Lizzie remembered something that Darcy mentioned last night on the ride home, and turned to voice her question. "Is this the 'certain outing' you were thinking of?" she spoke quietly, hoping to keep the conversation from Gigi and Fitz.

He nodded his head and quietly added "I didn't want to presume this would be what we were doing, but it doesn't surprise me that Gigi wanted to include you in this." He turned his focus back to the road, signifying he had nothing more to say on the subject. Lizzie settled into the comfortable silence and watched as San Francisco passed by her window.

Before too long they were pulling into a parking lot of a diner-looking restaurant. "The Silver Diner?" Lizzie questioned out loud. This place didn't strike her as a place that the Darcys would frequent. Gigi answered her question.

"It's sort of a game day tradition. My mom and dad loved diners growing up, and missed going to them. They discovered this place on their first date, which happened to be the opening game of the Giants. Every year, they would go to the opening game and get lunch here before. When William and I were old enough we got to join in on the tradition. Now, it's mine and Williams. We come here before any game now, not just the opener." Gigi finished, reaching for Darcy's arm, snuggling in close as she remember her parents. Lizzie now understood his offhand comments in the car and couldn't resist looking at Darcy to see how he was handling discussing something so personal; surely he was mortified at Gigi sharing their family traditions. Instead, he rubbed Gigi's head and planted a small kiss on the top of her head and smiled. Lizzie took Fitz's offered arm and made their way toward the restaurant.

The diner was seat yourself, and once inside Gigi and Fitz took off to the back of the diner and found a small booth in the corner, immediately sitting down on the same side together. Lizzie rolled her eyes and followed them, sitting across from Gigi on the inside. Darcy plopped down next to her, bumping her shoulder as he did so. A slight electric shock went through Lizzie and a blush immediately rose to her cheeks. She raised her menu to hide her face from Gigi. A waitress came and took their drink orders and they were left to ponder what they wanted. Well, Lizzie was left to ponder. Since the rest of them had been here quite often, they already knew what they wanted. Lizzie was contemplating the menu, when she felt the booth shift beside her and a hand slide next to hers.

"The chicken tenders are really good. They also have the best bacon cheeseburger I have ever had. And their fries are to die for" Darcy murmured close to her ear. He was much closer than she thought, and another wave of heat went through her body.

"I thought you were 'all organic'?" Lizzie whispered back, not wanting to break the spell.

"Well, it's another sort of tradition. Coming here as a kid, I always got a burger or a chicken quesadilla and ice cream. It would be weird to get a salad here." Lizzie nodded and went back to studying the burgers. She felt him lean away and she immediately missed the bubble of warmth that surrounded her when she was there. She took a sip of her Diet Dr. Pepper and refocused her attention. Thankfully the waitress came and took their orders.

"A bacon cheeseburger with fries, please. And can I also have a side of mayo?" Lizzie requested. She couldn't bear to look at Darcy, but the smirk on Gigi's face told her enough. The foursome settled into easy conversation about past opening games and antics they had gotten into, filling Lizzie in on all these wonderful memories.

"And, then, BAM the ball is just flying toward us and Will was so excited and he just reached up and it landed in his hands. I have never seen him so excited" Gigi said smiling at her brother. "And then, he just turns and gives me the ball. It was the first ball he had ever gotten from a game, too. I still have it."

Lizzie smiled at the memory of Gigi's first game and Darcy's first foul ball. She could see it in her head, 17 year old, curly haired Darcy with his parents and his 7 year old sister, reaching out to catch the first foul ball of the entire season. He feels his hands wrap around the brand new ball, and it's everything he's ever wanted. And then, immediately turning towards his sister and handing over, making her first game the most wonderful thing she could ever imagine. Her mind changes the scene slightly, and it becomes Darcy handing her at a game, on a date and then leaning in to kiss her as he hands her the precious foul ball. She can hear the stadium cheer as they celebrate his lucky catch. Darcy places her food in front of her and shakes her from her memory.

"Mmmmm, everything looks perfect" Gigi quickly says digging in. Already drifting back to her fantasy, Lizzie can't help but to agree.


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

**Sorry its been a while! Life got stressful, and I got sick! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed. I'm glad everyone was as excited about this outing as I am. This chapter might not be as exciting as the others, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of _Pride and Prejudice_, nor The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**

**Seriously, thanks Brittany for reading this :D**

* * *

"Oooh! There's one!" Lizzie screamed and pointed. Darcy quickly maneuvered into the parking spot she had pointed out, relieved to have finally found a spot. They were parked behind third base side of AT&T Park, and Darcy could already tell the stadium was packed. He had enjoyed sharing lunch with Lizzie beside him; retelling stories of his wonderful childhood and watching her face light up at all their antics. He couldn't wait to have an even better time during the game. He felt like this was the best time to show her how comfortable and easy going he really was. This was one of his favorite traditions in his family, and he was excited she would be a part of it. They made their way inside and headed for their seats. He figured Lizzie might have expected box seats or front row behind the home plate, but he and Gigi felt like you couldn't really appreciate the game from that perspective. They loved being right in the middle of it, so for as long as they could remember they were always 9 rows back on third base side, slightly to the left of the dugout. The closer they got to their seats and enveloped into the sea of orange and white shirts, the more comfortable he felt. He led the way, followed by Lizzie, Gigi, and Fitz. As they sat down, he saw Gigi and Fitz give each other high fives, approving of their forced seating arrangement.

They watched the opening day festivities with excitement. He knew this was Lizzie's first game, and that she was trying to absorb everything. They watched as the Giant's starting lineup came onto the field to warm up, the mascots chased each other around the field, and some children were brought out to do some relay races. Gigi requested a snack run before the game started, and so they both set off toward their favorite snack bar.

"So, how's it going?" Gigi questioned nonchalantly. Darcy merely raised his eyebrows at his little sister.

"Gigi, you've been with us all day, you know how it's going" Darcy deadpanned. He looked up at the menu to distract from Gigi's unstoppable gaze. He sighed and added "I think it's going fine. Happy?"

"Perfect, William. I think it's going quite well also."

"Wonderful. Now, can we order and get back to our seats? I don't want to miss the beginning." They moved to the counter and placed their order for 4 drinks and 2 sets of nachos to share and began making their way back to their seats. On their way, Gigi noticed a merchandise store and spotted hats similar to the hats Fitz was sporting. She paused, and headed over to look at the prices. Darcy had taken a few steps before he realized his sister was no longer beside him. Turning around he saw her place the hat on her head and look at herself in the mirror. Offering another sigh, he walked over and began pulling out his wallet.

"You know, it's only fair. You have sunglasses, and we're sitting staring straight into the sun. Wait, Lizzie doesn't have sunglasses. We should get her one as well, especially since she doesn't even own any Giant's gear _and_ it's her first game. Like, ever" Gigi finished with emphasis. Darcy knew how Lizzie would react to this gift: like she didn't deserve it and it was unnecessary. But, then again, Gigi _did_ have a point. And it would be her only souvenir to remember the game by. He nodded his agreement, watching as Gigi squealed and grabbed another hat.

"One condition, Gig, you are the one going to tell Lizzie. It's your idea and yours alone. And you paid, understand?" Gigi nodded her head aggressively as she headed towards the checkout counter. The sibling set off once again toward their seats and arrived just before the singing of the national anthem. Right before the song started, Gigi plopped the cap on Lizzie's head and then slid her own cap firmly into place. Lizzie only looked shocked, but said nothing as the beginning notes began to be pumped through the loud speaker. Darcy was impressed that Lizzie managed to hold her composure through the whole song, but knew that only meant that her anger was building. As the final notes of the anthem were sung and everyone cheered, he braced himself for the impending explosion. Before she was able to turn on him, however, Gigi stepped in.

"Ah ah ah, it was my idea. I wanted you to have some Giant's gear, and this is your first game- you need something to remember it by. Plus we're sitting facing the sun, don't pretend like it didn't hurt- I saw you squinting earlier. And I paid for it. Think of it as a welcome back gift!" she finished all in one breath. Darcy watched the fight drain out of Lizzie's body. She merely hit Gigi's brim and said thanks and sat down. Once they were all settled and the first batter walked towards the plate, she leaned over and placed her hand his arm and whispered "thank you, William" quietly into his ear. All he felt was her hand on his bare arm, the tickle of her breath on his neck, and the beautiful sound of his name on her lips. He could only give a small nod in response, completely lost in the feel of her on him. From his peripheral vision, he saw Lizzie smile widely and nod herself, before returning to the batter. Darcy instantly missed the warmth her hand and breath had brought, but was slightly glad she had returned to the game. If she was going to touch him like that he had no chance in hell of paying attention to the game. He then quickly decided that might not be a bad thing.

Needing something to do with his hands, he reached for the nachos in his lap, and nudged Lizzie with his elbow, letting her know that they were for both of them.

"Gigi and I thought you needed the full baseball experience- which means nachos from the snack bar, completely covered in cheese." She nodded and reached for the nacho in the center of the tray, completely covered in cheese, covering most of her fingers in the process. He watched as she brought the nacho to her mouth and the happiness that overcame her features as she ate her first nacho, and then proceeded to pop each finger into her mouth and suck the cheese off.

_No_ Darcy thought _it definitely would not be a bad thing._


	5. Chapter 5: Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Pride and Prejudice_ or Lizzie Bennet Diaries.**

**This is the last chapter, so thanks to everyone who stuck around to see how this ends! **

**Again, big shout out to Brittany for dealing with me as I went through posting this! **

**ALSO! Special warm fuzzy love feelings go to Ems-g, EntirelyBonkers, and a guest for sensing where I was going with this :] you guys are awesome. **

* * *

Lizzie was completely surprised at how much fun she was having watching William Darcy cheer and boo and scream at the players. She also enjoyed the picture of him drinking a beer out of a plastic cup with a baseball jersey on. And of him sharing nachos with her. And sometimes leaning over to tell her a fact about the certain batter or to explain what had just happened and she was able to catch a whiff of his aftershave. She couldn't help it, he just smelled too good to not appreciate it.

It was after he had just leaned in to tell her about the second baseman's averages last year and how he had been worried about that player when he was first signed on to the team straight from the minors when she had blurted out that little secret.

"You smell _really _good." That was all she said, quickly making eye contact and then looking away pretending to be completely absorbed in the game once again. Her statement just hung in the air between them. Darcy cleared his throat and saved her from the awkward situation she had created.

"Thanks, I thought since today was a special occasion I should probably shower."

She laughed and responded in an equally sarcastic voice, "you should really try that more often." He merely chuckled and knocked his shoulder against her as he quipped, "I'll think about it, just for you." She glanced at her lap, before offering one more smile and finally refocusing on the game. It was 3 innings in and she and Darcy had consumed two beers so far. She told herself it was the alcohol and the excitement of the crowd making her feel adrenaline rushed and not the feeling of Darcy's shoulder against hers and he joked about his showering habits with her. That had to be the reason why she was light headed and fuzzy feeling. It had to be.

She and Darcy were carrying on a small conversation about his new project being launched in between the third and fourth inning, casually watching the other team warm up. Lizzie was slightly aware of the song "Love Shack" by the B52's blasting through the sound system. She didn't quite understand what that had to do with baseball, but she played it off. She also heard Gigi squeal slightly and looked over to see what she could be staring at. Lizzie followed her line and vision and turned toward the Kiss Cam, just in time to watch a cute elderly couple kiss for the cheering fans. Lizzie then understood why "Love Shack" was played, but her thought process was cut short as she then saw herself on the big Jumbotron, with the only other person in the frame being William Darcy. He looked up just in time to see himself flash on the big screen, and his face immediately turned 3 shades darker.

All of Lizzie's thoughts slowed to a crawl. _How could they possible think that they were dating? How could they expect them to just kiss? You can't force people you don't know to kiss. That's rude. Would it be rude to not kiss him? _She watched as Darcy's chin slowly retracted towards his neck, clearly showing his nervousness. _Aww, he's nervous, that's completely adorable. I'm sure he wouldn't be that bad of a kisser. _

It was that last thought that pushed her over the edge; her insane curiosity of wanting to know everything there was to know about William Darcy, CEO. She reached over, grabbing his chin and turned his cheek toward her and moved in. She saw the shock in his eyes as she was tilting her head and moving closer and closer to him. She closed her eyes just before their lips made contact and she felt her body light up with electricity. It took him two painfully long seconds to respond. His hands immediately went to tangle in her hair and pull her face even closer to his. She put all of her feelings into that kiss, and she could feel his returned. She felt his passion and the tenderness he possessed. She felt the kiss radiate all through her body and felt like she was flying. She should have known that with all the passion he had put into Pemberley Digital and protecting everyone he cared for, he would not lack it in the romance department either. She had no idea how she ever thought of him as a dull and lifeless robot before. _I could definitely get used to kissing him every day_ she contemplated as she deepened the kiss slightly. He slid his tongue along her lips and she let out a gasp at his forwardness, already thrown off by her last thought, and that caused him to break away. He pulled back slightly, and Lizzie heard the roaring of the crowd and turned to see her brightly blushed face still projected on the Jumbotron, with Darcy matching in facial color only a few inches from her face, his hands still wound in her hair. She hesitantly brought her eyes back to meet his, afraid of the emotion she would find there. His pupils had constricted to mere pinpricks and his clear blue eyes were alight with a happiness she had never seen before. _This is how he must've felt when he caught his first baseball_ was the thought that crashed through Lizzie's mind. She knew her expression probably matched his and sent him a smile as she rested her forehead against his for a moment, before pulling back completely and reaching for her drink, suddenly needing a distraction from the moment.

Lizzie took a sip and turned to see an open mouth Gigi and Fitz. Both matchmakers still completely in shock at the momentous exchange that they had just witnessed.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Gigi Darcy squealed before launching herself to hug Lizzie. "That was the COOLESTTHINGEVER!" she screamed into Lizzie's ear, unable to contain her excitement. Fitz still had yet to move from his current position, still staring at Lizzie and Darcy. Lizzie blushed slightly once again, and turned once again to look at Darcy. He had also grabbed his drink, and was currently taking a sip. His cheeks still were slightly red, and he was focusing his attention somewhere out in right field. Lizzie watched his Adams Apple bob sexily as he swallowed his mouthful, and she was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him again. So she did. She reached out and wound her hands around his neck and brought his lips to hers once more. He didn't take any time to respond this time, nor did he show any surprise in her second kiss, almost as if he was expecting her to kiss him again. This kiss was not as passionate as their first, but it wasn't as rushed either. She felt more comfortable, knowing that he still wanted to be with her. She sighed in contentment and smiled against his mouth before pulling away once more. Darcy reached up and grabbed the brim of her hat, pulling and shaking her head much like she had done to Gigi at the beginning of the game.

"So, Lizzie Bennet, is your first baseball game as wonderful as you thought it would be?" Darcy enquired with a raise of his eyebrows. She knew he was asking her something deeper, challenging her to answer the question she had been asking herself ever since she returned to Pemberley Digital.

She reached out and wound her fingers into his and began rubbing her thumb in circles over the back of his hand.

"It is, William Darcy. It truly, truly is" she responded with a hand squeeze and small smile, then turning her attention to, what she assumed, was her first of many baseball games.

_fin_


End file.
